


A Fool's Devotion

by Brenda



Series: Barnes & Rogers [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bucky sighs.  Drops his chin to the meaty part of Steve's thigh and gives Steve a mournful look.  "Are you really gonna argue with me about getting a blowjob?  Actually, don't answer that. I know better.  You're the only person I know who actively </i>would<i> argue over getting his dick sucked."</i></p><p>Or: Steve has plans for Bucky's birthday.  Bucky, however, has a better one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool's Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/gifts).



> For my darling [Biblionerd07](http://biblionerd07.tumblr.com/) for her birthday - who requested 'Bucky's first birthday post-TWS, and lots of fluff'. Arguing over who's going to give who oral sex totally counts as fluff, right? :D

Bucky's sleep patterns – even after all this time being (mostly) back to himself – are still pretty fucked up, so it doesn't bother him when he comes slowly to awareness just as the sun's coming up. He and Steve had pushed the comforter and sheets down at some point during the night. When Bucky cracks an eye open, he can see them in a heap at the bottom of the bed. Muted rays of sunlight filter in through the closed curtains, turning everything hazy and golden, highlighting the dust motes dancing in the air.

Beside him, Steve sniffles in his sleep and tugs Bucky closer to him like Bucky's his own personal teddy bear. Which, to be fair, he kinda is, and it's not like he's ever minded that Steve's the cuddling type. Normally, he'd let the soft, even sounds of Steve's breathing lull him back to, if not true sleep, then at least a light doze. But today's not just any day, and he knows if he doesn't assert himself now, he'll be spending most of it outside the confines of the bed. And, more importantly, he and Steve will probably be wearing clothes for most of it. Which is precisely what he _doesn't_ want (actually, he _always_ wants Steve naked – he doesn't think anyone would blame him for that, either), so he needs to come up with a distraction before Steve's fully awake.

Fortunately for him, he's been an expert in knowing how to distract one Steven Grant Rogers since the last century. (Although, to be fair, his methods these days are a lot more fun than they used to be when he and Steve had both been kids.)

He shifts and nudges Steve to his back, then sits up on his haunches to look his fill. Steve's beautiful, even in slumber, but then he'd always been the prettiest thing Bucky's ever seen. Even back when he'd been all elbows and sallow skin and that fuck you tilt to his jaw, he'd made Bucky's heart race. The fact that he's a literal Adonis now doesn't change a thing.

Bucky runs light hands along the muscled wall of Steve's chest, then across the dips and planes of his stomach. Soaks in the warmth of Steve's skin as his fingers drift lower, then lower still, then –

Long lashes flutter as Steve opens sleepy eyes, lips curving into a slow smile. "Hey you," he murmurs, husky and deep, and that sound will never fail to make Bucky want to go to his knees.

"Morning," Bucky murmurs back, and gives Steve's rapidly filling cock a light squeeze. "All this for me?"

Steve just shakes his head and rolls his eyes like he can't believe Bucky's for real. "Well, I dunno, the mailman’s pretty cute, so maybe it's – Jesus _fuck_ –"

Bucky pulls off of Steve's cock with a grin, and an exaggerated smack of his lips. "You were saying?" he asks, then bends his head again. Licks a long stripe from root to tip, tasting musk and pre-come, and the cleaner, sweet taste underneath that is pure Steve.

"Buck..." Steve claws at his shoulders, breath shuddering out of him in one shocked gasp.

"Hmm?" Bucky glances up from where he's been tracing the veins on the underside of Steve's cock with his tongue. "Need something?"

The clawing turns to awkward patting, like Steve can't quite decide what to do with his hands. "I had _plans_ today," Steve says, inching close to a whine – which really shouldn't be as sexy as it is, but, well, it's Steve. And Bucky's nothing if not predictable when it comes to finding everything about Steve – even his flaws (okay, _especially_ his flaws) – sexy as fuck.

"Okay." Bucky gives another slow lick, savors the gasping moan, the way Steve's stomach contracts and expands under his metal hand. "Any of these plans of yours involve me sucking you off until you're a sobbing wreck, then fucking you until neither of us can physically move, then taking a nap and doing it all over again?"

Steve swallows, bitten red lips parting on an 'Oh', then shakes his head. His entire body is flushed and straining. Tufts of blond hair are sticking up in every direction, and one side of his face has a large crease from the way he'd been sleeping half on/half off the pillow. 

Bucky's so stupidly in love with him he doesn't even know what to do with himself most days.

"Not, uh, precisely?" Steve offers, voice rising at the end like he's not sure if it's a question or not.

"Then it's not what I want to be doing. And today is supposed to be all about me, right?" Bucky asks, with his very best smirk.

Steve nods, then shakes his head again. "No, I mean, yeah, of course, but –"

God, he's so easy sometimes. Like taking candy from a baby. "Are you trying to tell me you _don't_ want my mouth on your cock or my cock up your ass?"

"What, no – I mean, _yes_ , you know I do, I _always_ do –" Steve's eyes are wide and round and very very blue. Just looking at him sometimes is like staring at a cloudless sky at high noon.

Bucky's heart clenches at the sight, but he rides it out. He's a man on a mission right now, and getting distracted by Steve's, well, everything, is not on the list. At least, not yet. 

"Then what's the problem?" he asks, with an eyebrow-waggling leer. "I'm getting what I want – which is you naked and at my mercy – you're getting pretty fantastically laid, so we both know what _you're_ getting out of it, so...is there a reason why we need to leave the bed?" 

They'll probably need food at some point, but Bucky's fine with delivery. He's in the mood for his favorite pizza joint anyway, and they have the added bonus of making the best fucking cannolis he's had this century, made with actual crushed almonds and honey and everything.

"No, but..." Steve waves down at him. "You don't want me to...I mean, shouldn't I be sucking _you_ off?"

Bucky sighs. Drops his chin to the meaty part of Steve's thigh and gives Steve a mournful look. "Are you really gonna argue with me about getting a blowjob? Actually, don't answer that. I know better. You're the only person I know who actively _would_ argue over getting his dick sucked."

Bucky wouldn't have him any other way.

"You're the fucking worst, you know that," Steve says, with a huff, but he's got that fond smile on his face now that melts Bucky into a puddle of goo every goddamn time he sees it. "I don't think you're allowed to guilt trip me today."

"I think it's in the bylaws somewhere that I get at least one free pass," Bucky replies, then presses a lingering kiss to the crease of Steve's thigh and groin. His mouth is damn near watering by this point. "Now, was there anything else you wanted to argue about, or can I get on with things?"

"No, go ahead," Steve replies, with another one of those fond smiles and a regal wave of his hand. "I mean, since you're so determined and all..."

"I thought you'd see it my way," Bucky says, and lowers his head again, lips a tight seal around the length of Steve's cock.

Steve just moans and lets his head fall to the pillow, those gorgeous artist fingers of his threading through Bucky's hair. "Happy Birthday, Buck," he murmurs, and Bucky would reply, but his mouth _is_ pretty occupied at the moment.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Stephrc79](stephrc79.tumblr.com) for the beta!!!!
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](brendaonao3.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
